deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Linne vs Zach Sylvr
LVZ.PNG|5555thExplosionMage Zach vs. Linne.png|GalacticAttorney Linne vs Zach Sylvr is a What-If? Death Battle created by 5555thExplosionMage. This fight features Linne from Under Night In-Birth and Zach Sylvr from GalacticAttorney's story "Paladin Force". Hat: SOMETIMES WE JUST WANT TO BE DIFFERENT! Y'KNOW! CHANGING OUR GENETICS SO WE'RE BETTER AT FIGHTING AN STUFF. Mage: '''These two sword-wielding fighters have been genetically modified and are more than combat ready. '''Hat: LINNE THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT BLADE! Mage: '''And Zach Sylvr the half-demon. '''Hat: SHE'S MAGE AND I'M HER HAT! Mage: '''And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Who do you think will win? Linne Zach Draw Who are you rooting for? Linne Zach Linne '''Mage: '''Hundreds of years ago during the time of horse carriages being the main mode of transportation a secret war was going on. A war that happens one day every month where the In-Births would take on beings known as Voids. Among the In-Births were two members of Night Blade, their names were Linne and Kuon. '''Hat: OKAY NOW HOW DO I PUT THINGS CORRECTLY... OH I KNOW! THESE TWO SIBLINGS WERE KINDA GENETICALLY MODIFIED N'SHIZ. MAKING THEM STRONGER AND FASTER THAN NORMAL! Mage: '''This modification also led to the two gaining new abilities, Kuon more than Linne however. '''Hat: LINNE GOT ONLY ONE SPECIAL POWER FROM THAT STUFF AND SHE WAS KINDA ABLE TO LIVE FOREVER. BEING ABLE TO POSSES OTHER PEOPLE'S BODIES EVEN AFTER DEATH! Mage: '''... We're kind of not supposed to get into her abilities yet we have some story to go through. '''Hat: OH! RIGHT! YOU DO THAT! I'M JUST GOING TO GO OVER TO MY COMPUTER... Mage: '''NO! GET OFF MY COMPTER! '''Hat: NO! I WANNA HIT DAT! Mage: '''BAD HAT! BAD! DO I HAVE TO PUT YOU IN THE BOX!? '''Hat: ANYTHING BUT THE BOX! Mage: '''Then get over here and finish off Linne's story. '''Hat: FINE... A COUPLE HUNDRED YEARS AFTER THAT STUFF HAPPENED LINNE SAVED A BOY NAMED HYDE. AN IN-BIRTH WHO WIELDED A SWORD KNOWN AS THE INDULGENCE OF SEVER RENDING! A SWORD THAT BASICALLY DESTROYS PEOPLE'S EXISTENCE. Mage: '''Linne, who after hundreds of years of ruining innocent people's lives by taking control of their bodies, needed the sword in order for her to finally end her existence. Of course she'd have to wait until she defeated the problem of the current time she was in, Paradox. '''Hat: PARADOX WAS THIS IN-BIRTH WHO REALLY REALLY REALLY WANTED TO BECOME A RE-BIRTH AND SHE NEEDED A LOT OF EXS IWhat N ORDER TO DO SO. AND HOW DO YOU GET EXS? YOU MURDER IN-BIRTHS, PEOPLE, AND VOIDS OBVIOUSLY! Mage: '''One Hollow Night Linne set out to stop Paradox's plan. '''Hat: DURING HER JOURNEY SHE FOUGHT A ROBOT LOLI, A STABBING GUY, A GIRL THAT BASICALLY HAS A STAND WITH A GIANT SWORD, AND A GUY WHO FREAKING USES HIS OWN SOLIDIFIED BLOOD AS A WEAPON! I MEAN SERIOUSLY!? WTF!? Mage: '''Eventually she got to Paradox who had somehow managed to take Hyde's sword and have it gather EXS from the surrounding area. The two fought and Linne managed to come out on top. '''Hat: SHE THEN F***ING EXECUTED PARADOX AND ENTERED THE CHAMBER WHERE THE INDULGENCE OF SEVER RENDING WAS. SINCE NOBODY WAS AROUND AND HER JOB WAS DONE SHE DID ONLY THE MOST LOGICAL THING. Mage: '''She used the sword to end her eternal life. As she faded from existence she was at peace. '''Hat: ... WELL ONTO HER POWERS AND STUFF! Mage: '''As we stated before Linne has an eternal life due to her ability to take the consciousness of anyone even after death. She also has attacks based around using light to her advantage. '''Hat: LINNE IS A CHARACTER WHO IS BASED AROUND ARIAL COMBOS AND THUS MOST OF HER GOOD ATTACKS BRING THE OPPONENT INTO THE AIR AND ARE IN THE AIR. Mage: '''Linne's main special is Godslay also known as God Mower. An attack that literally hits so hard the magma shoots out of the ground! '''Hat: AND WHEN SHE IS INJURED ENOUGH SHE CAN USE BLAZING FLASH ALSO KNOWN AS BLAZING BRANDISH! THIS ATTACK BRINGS HER OPPONENT SO HIGH IN THE SKY THEY'RE SEEMINGLY CLOSE TO GOING TO SPACE. SHE THEN SLICES THROUGH THEM AND THEY FALL TO THE EARTH! Mage: '''With all of these abilities she does have a few flaws. '''Hat: WHILE LINNE CAN DEAL A QUICK AND GOOD BEATING SHE CAN'T TAKE MUCH HERSELF AND WHEN SHE GETS STUCK IN SOMEONE'S ATTACK SHE HAS LITTLE TO NO WAY TO BREAK OUT OF IT. Mage: '''But even then, Linne is still a force to be reckoned with. '''Linne: '''I've faced far worse over the years... There is no way I was going to lose. But don't feel bad, it is more about experience than skill. Things left unstated. * Short * Hundreds of years worth of experience * Trained under Waldenstien who has lived even longer than Linne * Has a pet dragon named Kuu * Works best when fighting alone * Has projectile based attacks * Wields one large sword and a small knife Zach Sylvr Pre-Fight '''Mage: '''Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. '''Hat: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Shoom. Zach was wandering the streets of an unknown city. His sword glistened in the moonlight as he held it in one of his hands. His walk was then suddenly interrupted from a slash coming from in-front of him. He blocked the strike and looked at the figure that attacked him. It was a young girl wearing a bright yellow hoodie and wielding a large claymore and a folding knife. "Hold up, why are you attacking me out of nowhere?" Zach asked as the strike broke. "You don't belong here. And if you don't belong here you are most likely affiliated with Paradox. Because of this I am going to have to end you here and now," Linne explained as she held both her blades tightly. Her pet dragon did a quick loopdeloop. "Very well then, if you plan to kill me I guess I better not go easy on you," Zach said as he prepared to strike. Recurring VOID Effect P1 Linne She repeats. For a conclusion with the source of old eternal cause and effect, and an elder brother. The sword for the first time is one for which it has searched long. Encounter with the holder. Conversation of the stagnant fate. The rusty gear makes the sound which is the surroundings heavily and creaked. Probably, the ripple shows the last arrival of her tale soon. P2 Zach He who wields the blade forged in hell becomes the perfect human. Both a slayer and one himself. The demon shall rise. An embodiment of rage that creaks farther into the world. A paladin and a slayer of gods. A true lord of his own destroyed land. Keeper of a mystical power. The road that is shadowed and cracked will be the teller of this young man's fate. DIVIDE! Why? Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year